


it's raining (in my heart)

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [23]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dongwoo loves woohyun even if he's stubborn and doesn't bring a jacket with him when it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's raining (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A arguing with B to take a raincoat, despite it being sunny out. Person B comes home, drenched, snappy, and waiting for an inevitable “I told you so”. However, the moment Person B opens the door, they are assaulted with warm blankets, hot tea, and concerned cuddles from Person A. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry in advance, y'all can give me the fluffiest prompt out there and i will somehow turn it into something angst-y.  
> Anyways, dobu, I hope you like this, even if it's just a little. enjoy, ily uwu

  

 

It's 6 p.m when Dongwoo watches Woohyun walking towards the front door, dressed in just jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Hey.” he says, softly, making Woohyun turn around.

“Umm?”

There's not trace of smile on Woohyun's face, and Dongwoo knows why, but he also knows Woohyun prefers it this way. If he doesn't insist, if he acts as if nothing happened, at least for a while.

“Please, take a jacket with you.” Dongwoo asks, which for some reason sounds more like a soft plea. “I saw on the news it's gonna rain.”

“Nah.” Woohyun shakes his head. “It's 16º C, for god's sake, there's no need to bring a jacket with me.”

“Woohyun...”

A loud sigh escapes past Dongwoo's lips when he sees the door being closed in front of him, and Woohyun leaving their appartment without the jacket. He slumps onto the couch and closes his eyes, trying to figure out what is left for him to do for Woohyun.

 

It's a few hours later, many more than Woohyun would like to admit, that he comes back home. He comes back home completely soaked, drenched from head to toes and his wet fringe stuck to his forehead. He opens the door while biting his lower lip, and notices Dongwoo sitting on the sofá, watching tv.

Dongwoo tilts his head and suddenly gets up from his place, running towards Woohyun. He waits for an inevitable “I told you so”, but he's surprised with a hug instead. Dongwoo hugs him so hard Woohyun thinks he's going to choke on his embrace, but responds to the hug nevertheless, and he feels tears gathering on the corner of his eyes.

There is a soft, warm blanket put around his shoulders and he's dragged to the couch where Dongwoo was sitting before, and Woohyun waits until the boy brings dry clothes and a cup of something that looks like tea.

“Here.” Dongwoo says, leaving the clothes next to him, and sits on the other side.

Woohyun doesn't move. Instead, he keeps looking down, at his fingers moving nervously on his lap.

“Woohyun.”

He shakes his head furiously, because he knows he will break down if Dongwoo tries to push. His armor has never been a strong one anyways, at least not in front of him.

“Woohyun, look at me.”

He does, eventually, but Dongwoo's gaze is so strong on him that a lump sets on his throat and his heart clenches.

“You need to stop.”

He feels Dongwoo's hands grabbing his wrists and pulling him up, until he's standing right in front of him, noses almost touching.

“I'm sorry.” it's all he says, and it comes as a breathless whisper.

“That job wasn't that important anyways.” Dongwoo says, and starts unbuttoning Woohyun's shirt, throwing it onto the armchair afterwards. “Why are you even sorry...”

“Because.” a soft moan cuts off his sentence, when Dongwoo's fingers play with his right nipple. “I can't even do something right. I'm sorry I'm usele-”

Woohyun thinks, he has always loved Dongwoo's lips. They're soft and plump, and when they kiss him, it feels mindblowing and intoxicating, it feels like home. Dongwoo kisses as if he meant it, as if he meant every move, every bite, every touch, as if he meant he loved Woohyun more than anything and would try to give him everything on his hands.

Woohyun tries his best to kiss him back, to let Dongwoo know that the only thing he needs it's him, that he loves him too. He thinks if he has done one right thing in his whole life, that's loving Dongwoo.

“Shut up.” Dongwoo mutters against his swollen lips, giving a few more short pecks. “You're not useless, you are worth everything.”

The lump grows bigger on his throat and Woohyun tries to swallow it down, focusing on Dongwoo's hands instead of his thoughts.

Their clothes are soon on the floor, and Woohyun breathes hard against Dongwoo's neck, their members rubbing together and fingers interlocked. Dongwoo's left hand is on his lower back, trying to push him down harder, seeking for more friction. Sweat is dripping down his forehead and his lips are stuck to Dongwoo's skin, leaving small purple marks everywhere.

“Baby.” Dongwoo mutters, putting Woohyun's strands of hair behind his ear and grabbing his chin to leave a soft kiss on his lips. “Ride me.”

Woohyun nods and gets up, placing both hands on Dongwoo's chest as he lowers himself down on his member. It hurts, but it's bearable, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Rotating his hips, he feels Dongwoo's hands on his hips, to sustain him, to hold him in place so he won't fall.

“I love you.” Dongwoo whispers. “I love you, for everything you are.”

Woohyun's throat constricts and he rolls his hips harder, hitting that spot inside of him that makes his head spin around.

“I love everything from head to toe and inside out. You will never be useless for me, you hear me?”

Woohyun doesn't reply, and Dongwoo asks again, and again, bucking his hips harder with every questions, and Woohyun cries out a moan.

“Yes.” he moans. “Yes, yes.”

“I love you.”

When they both come off their high, Woohyun puts his head on Dongwoo's chest and swallows his sobs, caressing the soft skin with his fingers. He feels Dongwoo's heart racing and he can feel his beating fastly too. He could even dare to say they beat at the same rhythm.

“I love you too.” Woohyun mutters, and smiles when Dongwoo places both arms on his back, pulling him closer to cuddle better.

Dongwoo smiles back, and he thinks Woohyun looks the most beautiful like this. When he's all naked for him, not only his body but also his soul. He loves every little bit of him, from his blond hair to his insecurities, and if he knows he's willing to give him the world if needed, if at the end of the day he can see that smile plastered on Woohyun's face.

 

 

 


End file.
